The World meets the UK brothers
by Pastalove
Summary: There was another world meeting happening when Britain has a visit from his older brothers. What are these countries like and how will the meeting go? Sorry crap at summaries but please read. I am Scottish so if there are words that are hard to read just say. All comments welcome.


The world meeting had began, and like usual everything was a mess. Britain, America and France were fighting. China was being stalked by an all too happy Russia, Germany was being annoyed by Italy. Spain was laughing while Romano shouted and swore at him and Canada was invisible once again. In one word it was hell.

"Dude we should just like get everyone to follow me the hero and like save everyone. I might even try and call superman to be my sidekick." America shouted in his loud obnoxious voice.

"Twit that won't work on pollution. Also there is no superman you bloody wanker!" Britain shouted back his green eyes a flame, all five eyebrows rose.

"Oui, even though I hate to admit it I agree with Britain here." France told them leaning back on his chair.

Their arguments continued until they herd loud foot steps head towards the conference room. Everyone stopped and waited.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Everyone jumped in their seats slightly and Italy hid behind Germany.

"Aye a told ye aww that A ken where A wiz gawn. See A got us here dint a." A heavy accent spoke in a booming voice. Britain paled at the voice and tried to become like Canada in his chair.

"So what. I am sure I would have gotten us here faster if you hadn't been such a suborn ass." Another voice spoke, a different accent present.

"Just shut up and find our little brother will you." Two others spoke in unison with another new accent present. The four of them stepped into the room of staring people.

"Wit ye aww lookin et ye got a problem? Bastards." The tallest man spoke his crimson red hair seemed to light up the room. His jade green eyes scanned the room until they fell on someone. His multiple eyebrows rose. "Well if it isny auld France him self. Huvny see ye since the faw oot way ma brother."

"How lovely too see you too. And I like the style." France told the crimson haired man as he looked him up and down. The man wore a blue suit jacket and tie, with a white dress shirt and two white sashes in the shape of a cross on his chest.

The man nodded as he took the cigar out his mouth and blew out some smoke.

The two twins next to him let out a fake chocking sound, and patted down their light green suits.

The fourth man planted his hands on the ginger twins heads, ruffling their hair while they tried to grab at his brown suit.

"Right now. We are here for our little brother Britain. I am Wales, these two are Ireland and North and this one here is our oldest brother Scotland." The man in the brown suit spoke nodding his ,slightly darker than Britain's, blond hair towards the bigger man in front.

"Wit a nice chance tay see ye aww again, n tay those I havny see before I'm Scotland!" The crimson haired man re-introduced himself. "Germany ye Baw bag no seen ye since the Second World War." Scotland shouted at the blond as he visibly flinched. The rest of the countries looked between them in curiosity as the crimson haired country gave an evil smile, and the blond looked whiter than normal as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Germany?" Italy asked in a small worried voice.

"Well if it ain't Italy. Heard they made you take medication so you ain't as fun as you used to be. Shame you would have been fun back then." The ginger twins Ireland and North said while slinging one of their arms on either side of the small countries chair.

Everyone who had not know Italy for long looked shocked. While the said country look hurt about their comment.

"Shut up you ginger bastards." Romano shouted at the countries surrounding his little brother. The twin countries grinned like a Chester cat. One slinked over and slipped their arm on Romano's shoulder.

"Now you would be fun to play with." He whispered in Romano's ear. "Don't you think North?" He shouted to his brother.

North leaned down close to Italy as he nodded. "They both would." He replied. Both Italy and Romano gulped.

"Now use two stop teasing them." The dark blond told them in an accusing tone as the ginger twins smiled back. Wales turned around and spotted his own prey. "Well if it isn't little American. Look how big you have got." Wales pulled out America's chair enough so he could lean on each arm rest and bring his face down to America's level. A toothy sinister grin crossed his face.

"Iggy call off your brother Dude." America asked looking for help from the country next to him. Suddenly in a flurry of movement three countries surrounded Britain.

"Hey Ireland, North, Wales," Britain slipped out his chair and tried to back away when he hit a solid chest. "And Scotland." He sighed and sat back down in his chair.

"Did ye hink ye could run oot on us?" Scotland asked as he grabbed the back of Britain's suit yanked him onto his feet then didn't let him go. "Right noo we huv the rest a the paperwork ye wanted, all completed." Scotland started to babble on about the Uk's work, as Britain started to look depressed while he tried to peer at the stack of paper in one of his brothers hands as they handed them over to Scotland.

"Ok I get it you wankers! Everything is done now put me down, and Ireland why are you hear? You are independent now, so really you aren't even my bother anymore." Britain shouted at the countries surrounding him.

When Scotland let him go with a burst of, not so happy, laughter Britain stood between the Ginger Irish twins. They may have been older but they had turned out to be smaller than Britain, which made him feel better than when he stood next to his other brothers Wales and Scotland who seemed to tower him.  
"You hurt my feelings little bro." Ireland leaned in to him while holding where his heart is pretending to cry. "All I did was move out."

"Aye that is true. Wit you gawn tay dae if I get ma independence? Disown me as yer brer?" Scotland asked. Taking a long drag of his cigar he looked down at Britain waiting to hear his answer.

To everyone outside there circle it looked like they were having a stare off, but they were really reading each others movements to see what was the best way to go about the situation.

Britain decided with a sigh. "No I wouldn't you twit. I am sorry Ireland, even though I know it didn't really effect your feelings, I shouldn't have said that. You are my big brother, plus there is no way to say other wise considering you look so much like this wanker." He jabbed a finger into Norths side and watched him wriggle away in childish laughter.

"Ok now that's business is done you can all go home." Britain shouted at the group, suddenly brighting up.  
"What do you mean go home?" North asked puzzled.

"Yeah Scotland promised if we came to the meeting we could play with whoever we wanted." Ireland interjected.  
"Scotland you promised them what. You bloody wanker these are countries that I would rather not go to war with, and you told the satan twins they could play with them!?" Britain screamed adding a few more curse words to the end.

"Naw they are twisting ma words. A never said play, A said tease. A don't what tay have tay put up with an angry you or other countries. Because the last country that got me mad wasn't looking so good at the end a it." He flashed a smirk in Germany's direction.

Everyone had to struggle to keep shocked expressions off their faces as they watched Scotland-who looked laid back and lazy-smirk at the sweating Germany. Russia though was the only one that seemed to be having fun watching the Uk brothers.

"No I will not allow any of you to torment these countries. If you do I will cook dinner tonight. Understand?" A look sinister enough to match the twins crossed Britain's face. His threat seemed to work as three of the countries faces morphed into horror.

"Aye that is the way. Use yer cooking skills as a threat." Scotland cheered. "Noo lets get acquainted." He pulled over a chair and planked himself down next to Russia, a place everyone was to scared to take. The rest of his brothers followed his lead and sat in the rest of the spaces.

"Vell I vill start then. I am Russia pleased to meet you." Russia was staring at the crimson man next to him waiting for any reaction.

Scotland gave a curt nod, smiled and went back to playing with the end of his belt where a loop sat (where his claymore used to sit).

"I am China. Nice to meet you. Even though to be honest never herd of use."

"Japan. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Italy, Ve~" Italy shouted cheery mood back.

"Germany." Germany stated his composure now back to normal.

"American the He.." America shouted but was interrupted by North shouting shut you hamburger mouth we all know who you are.

"I am your dear France. I must say it is lovely to see the hell raising brothers all together in one room." France cooed as he gave flirty smiles towards the four.

"Spain."

"Romano, bastards." Romano muttered, and Ireland let out a snort laugh beside him.

"I am the awesome Prussia!"

"Canada."

"Well it is nice to meet all the counties that our little brother will refuse to let us near." Wales told them in a very amused tone. He sat next to American and he could feel he was making him very uncomfortable.

"Yeah we are Northern Ireland,"

"Ireland,"

"Wales and."

"Scotland. also know as the UK brothers." Scotland said while taking the last puff of his cigar and putting his hands behind his head.

"Or as they used to be known he Hell brothers." France interjected.

"Vhy the Hell brothers?" Russia asked.

"Well they are barbaric as it is never mind the twin love to play with people, Wales loves causing fights and making people uncomfortable and Scotland may look lazy but he knows how to make anyone mad. he also has the worst temper of them all and is not scared to beat someone half to death, like Germany already knows." France gave out an heart felt laugh. "But they are good allies and love to push Britain's buttons."

"Wait West was beaten by that country?" Prussia shouted out then he felt a chill down the back of his neck.

"Is that so hard to believe? Maybe you would like to try and see how far you get because your brother over there had to try hard not to cry with the pain I gave him cause he had to go piss me off by bombing London." Scotland breathed against Prussia's neck and let out a cynical laugh and Prussia jerked away from him.

"Right Scotland that is enough you wanker. This is why I didn't want you to meet them." Britain shouted as he slammed his palms on the table and stood out his chair.

"Don't worry little England. A wizny going tay touch him A wiz just having some fun." Scotland waved him off and walked back to his seat.

"I know you were toying with him but still." Britain answered back.

The rest of the meeting was utter madness.

Both North and Ireland played with Romano and Italy sending the latter into god knows how many fits of tears and Romano just about ended up running back to Spain.

Scotland sat in his chair with a smirk on his face. he talked to Russia and they seemed to get along to well for anyone's taste. Germany and Prussia stayed as far away from Scotland as they could while trying not to let everyone know they were scared of the crimson haired country.

Wales provoked America into fights with him but never fought him which made America even more frustrated to Wales amusement. the rest of the countries seemed to just watch the events unfold.

"Right A am sorry tay say this but we huv tay go. Russia come visit sometime." Scotland stood up and waved the other three who had came with him followed suit.

"Bye Romano, Italy. Cant wait to play with use again!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Bye. It was nice to meet you other countries, and America you need to work on that temper. You still seem to want to fight a lot." Wales told him as America let out a groan and banged his head onto the table.

Then the four left. The meeting room was in utter silence. everyone just looked around at the mess they had made. Italy still a bawling heap, Romano as close to Spain as possible it the chairs. Germany and Prussia looked horrifically scared. America was just a body like his soul had left him cause of such a big defeat.

"Your brothers are interesting I like them!" Russia commented with a genuine smile on his face.

"I hope I never see them again." Germany, Prussia, Romano and Italy all moaned at the same time.

"I have tried to keep them away. we will never speak of this again, and I don't know if this will help at all but5 that was their good behaviour. be happy Scotland didn't decide he wanted to toy with use for real." Britain said.

Then they all agreed, to Russia's disappointment, that they would never mention this meeting again and that Britain would try as hard as he could to keep them away. But the UK brothers had other ideas on this matter as they walked to the airport, laughing about the most fun they have had in years.


End file.
